Harry Potter and my sisters death eater
by smelly143
Summary: Draco Malfoy suppose to be a bad boy, right? Keeping their 5 year relationship a secret from his family. Will they survive the wizarding war together? Or die? (P.S. this is not a Dramione) Disclaimers; underage sex, hurt, death.
1. Beginning of it all

Everyone thinks Draco Malfoy is a bad boy, right? Little does anyone know a certain Gryfindor girl caught his eye in the second year at Hogwarts. It was no other then Harry Potters little sister Ellie.

Ellie was completely different to Harry, this always questioned other students to why she was in Gryfindor. People thought maybe it was because of Harry or maybe their parents. But no, Ellie was a Gryfindor because she was clever student but in ways maybe not as she fell completely in love with a certain Slytherin boy.

This is what I ment by she was different to Harry. He hated Malfoy with the passion but Ellie completely loved him with the passion. So to save her from Harry hating her she kept it a secret. For years she dated Malfoy and only met him under the cover of the dark Hogwarts corridors or in classroom broom cupboards.

During the daytimes when they used to cross each other going into lessons, nobody knew that when they brushed past each other it wasn't because the corridors were packed by people and first years pushing their way past. They did it on purpose so they could capture there hands together; interlock them and pass a smile to each other.

For years they did this and Harry didn't notice once but made Ellie feel bad when the Yull ball came around she wanted to go with Draco but simply couldn't as Harry would of found out. So instead she went with Seamus Finnagan in her brothers year. She literally had to pretend she had a crush on him and that made her sick.

Looking across the hall she saw him, Draco, looking back at her with a sad expression. In his eyes she looked incredible with her peacock dress and when I say peacock dress it's literally made of the feathers of that bird. He stared at her and she looked back at him with a smile. Draco saw Seamus with her, holding her waist and leaning on her. Made Malfoy sick to the stomach to see that thing touching his girlfriend.

He stormed out of the hall, Ellie turned around to see he was gone, she panicked and looked around for him while trying to keep talking to Seamus. She couldn't focus on anything, Seamus knew her mind was somewhere else as he could see her confused look.

"Ellie, what's wrong? you seem like your in a world of your own", Seamus grabbed her hand.

She pulled her hand from his and stumbled back a bit, he looked at her like she was taken over by a ghost. Just then Harry came over along with Ron, this disturbed Ginny who was dancing with Neville.

"What's going on?", Harry exclaimed.

Seamus looked at Harry, in his very Irish accent came across. "I dun't know arry' She seems like she has lost somethin'".

Ellie was still looking around for him, she couldn't find him, maybe it was something she had done! or something she should of done. Instead of asking them she ran out of the hall, pushing past couples and Drumstrang guys. Her breath was heavy, the shoes she was wearing wasn't exactly made for running. The weight of her dress as well slowed her down.

"Oh Draco..", she thought. "Where are you?".

She started scrowing the corridors for him, until she then came across a dark corridor leading down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was. She had never been to this section of Hogwarts before. Draco didn't like her coming down here as he said Gryfindors wouldn't survive in these kind of conditions.

However she podded forwards; holding her dress off the ground. Her shoes clopping away on the stone floor, before she reached the door to the common room she heard a slight sniffle. Turning on her heals she followed the sobs.

There Ellie had came to a corner, there stood a door that was open, it lead to a open room but it didn't look like a broom cupboard or a classroom. She pushed it open slightly while cautiously peeping inside.

Draco was sat on the stone floor looking out of the window, knees up to his chest, head on the window as rain dripped down them like the tears rolling down his cheeks. Ellie shut the door behind her and just stood there, she didn't know what she had done, she was confused by the whole situation.

Slowly she started to walk over to him, he noticed she was there. He looked at her with an angry look, she knew she had done something wrong now.

"How could you have done that to me?!", he spat the words. Ellie stepped back a little, surprised at his words.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything", she protested her innocent.

"You know exactly what I am talking about!", she had no clue what he was going on about. She stood there with her head down, she felt tears prick her eyes.

She found a stool in the room and placed it in front of him, sitting down on it. Her dress flared around her. She couldn't bare to look at him like this: this was not the Draco she loves.

"You can't even look at me, can you?", he stared at her. Noticing tears had reached her eyes, he didn't like shouting at her but he saw no choice to do so. She couldn't speak. Her hands were in her lap and her head was down.

"You! Have made a mockery out of me tonight, don't you see that?", he made hand gestures to show his anger towards her.

"I don't know what your talking about!", she shouted back. "I don't understand what I have done to offend you!".

His eyes grew wide, he hit the window as he stood up. She jumped at the noise and felt more tears coming. He was in rage now. She knew that.

"You!", he pointed at her. "And that fuckin' Irish half breed".

Oh she knew what he was on about now, on about tonight with the Yull ball and how she went with Seamus because she couldn't go with him. But that wasn't her fault, they swore to each other nobody would find out about them.

"That doesn't mean anything! Your taking this the wrong way", she carried on defending herself.

"I saw him with his filthy hands on you..", his voice dropped. "How do you think that made me feel?".

She never noticed to be fair, she never felt no hands touching her and if it was, it was Ginny on the dance floor.

"I swear Draco, i didnt know!.. Is that why you walked out? Because of Seamus?", she looked at him waiting for an answer.

He crept towards her, she looked at him in the eyes. He was upset about this, he felt threaten by it. Someone else with her; another man.

He grabbed her face pulling hers into his own, grabbing at her curls, breaths touching. He loved her and he couldn't help the jealously act but that's the way he was. He was a Slytherin; he has a high temper and it takes him to realise the damage he has done.

"I wanted to go with you tonight.. You don't see how difficult it is for me. Guys always chasing me when they think I'm single but I'm not!.. I'm taken by you", she grabbed his suit and pulled him in closer to her.

He embraced her for a hug. He didn't see it before but the secret of them is effecting her. Maybe they should come clean about it all to everyone.

To be honest, when they first started dating was back in Draco' second year, when the chamber of secrets was opened and Harry thought it was Draco that opened it. That's why they kept it quiet from everyone including Harry.

He stroked her hair and ran his fingers through it, she was so sweet at times like this. That's what makes him love her the way he does.

"I'm sorry Ellie, I just don't like it when your with other guys.. can you blame me?", he giggled a little. "Look at you! Your bloody stunning".

That rose a smile to her face and maybe maybe a blush too.

"You think it's about time we came out about us? I don't want anyone after me.. I only want you", she leaned into his hands.

He leaned forward kissing her soft lips, "I only want you too, Potter". They both giggled together and then launched for each other for a kissing match.

They both giggled as tables was pushing out of the way and stools fell over. The kisses became more meanful and deepen. Her head was in the clouds and so was his, he loved her with his stone cold heart which was made warm by him.

When they first got together it was different, the first date was by the beach in between the rocky sides of the castle. That was in secret too. They both was so nervous. The first kiss was by the sunset, something out of a dream Ellie thought it was. Ever since then they have been together.

Having to much with each other they forget the door was unlocked.

The door knob turned, in peaked.. Harry.

"Ellie?"


	2. At last

They both stood there staring at him. Ellie's eyes open when she heard her name being called, it was on other then her own brother.

Harry stood there looking back at them. He couldn't believe it; his own sister with his worse nightmare. Not even that shocked him but the fact they were kissing.

"What the hell you doing?", Harry walked further into the room.

Ellie stumbled back into Draco' arms. She looked up at him and hoped for some saving. But instead he held onto her, kept her close. And in this time Harry just looked at her.

"I asked you a question!", Harry's voice got louder. Never in his life has he ever had to use this voice towards her.

But Malfoy saw how his voice affected her; she shook in his arms. At the end of the day she was still his girlfriend, doesn't matter if she was Harry Potter's sister.

Malfoy pushed her behind him. Harry puffed up his chest and waiting for the punch off him.

"You better watch your mouth, Potter", he pointed at Harry furiously. Harry got red in the face then, he was gonna take his wand out of his pocket.

Just then Ron came through the door and grabbed his wand pulling it into his own hands.

"What you doing Harry? You daft!", Ron looked confused. He had no idea what was going on.

"Him! Fucking Malfoy! With my baby sister", Ron looked at Harry. Shocked at the what he said.

Ron looked at Ellie and she looked back at him. She nodded at him. He grabbed at his mouth in surprise, they both wasn't expecting this. They thought that Ellie had more sense about her.

Instead of fighting with them; Draco took Ellies hand and held it in his. Harry watched the action.

"Yes! We are together, Potter. So if you got a problem with that; you could piss off and leave us to it", Malfoy shouted.

Harry looked at Ellie.

"Is this true?"

She looked up at his eyes, she had been waiting for this since her first year when she got with him for all this to come out.

"We've been together since first year", Harry signed. "Harry, please.. I love him".

Draco looked down at her and smiled. First time he has ever heard her say it in front of someone else apart from him.

"You love him? You've been with him since first year", he couldn't believe it. Ellie was in love with him.

"Now you know", She grabbed Dracos hand tightly.

She walked past Harry and Ron with her _boyfriend_ on her arm. She was proud of the man she was with. Draco looked down at there hands, he then looked around at the Hogwarts corridors.

Finally after 3 years they could be open, together of course. So what if they are in different houses? Or different families? He loved her.


	3. The discovery

_How could she have done this?_

Harry pacing along the corridors with his hands on his forehead, ruffling his hair back. He couldn't believe it; he was hurt in ways he didn't think would of affected him but clearly have.

His own sister.

Never less could he imagine that she would love someone like him. But also to admit it to his face as well.

While Harry was pacing; Ron sat on the stairs just watching his best mate. Ron had knew Ellie since the first day she finally met Harry. He did truly believe she was better then this; she knew how much Harry hated Malfoy. There was not alot he could of said to calm him down.

Just then Hermione came rushing towards them along with Ginny, both girls held their dresses as they ran towards them. Keeping them off the floor.

Ron looked at Hermione, she looked back at the pair of them confused. _What has happened now?_ She thought. Ginny sat down next to Ron, removing her heels from her feet.

"She's done it this time!", Harry exclaimed.

Hermione waved her hands around to get his attention.

"What are you talking about? Who's done what?".

He clenched his jaw as he spat the name. The name repulsed him.

"Malfoy!", He looked at Hermione, who then looked at Ron. Ron nodded.

Of course Ginny was still confused but she had no clue what the pair of them was on about. Harry didn't exactly simple it out for them.

"What has Malfoy done, Harry?", Hermione stepped a little closer to him. Raising her arms to slow his pacing down.

"The fuckin' son of a banshee! I'll kill him for this", he shouted until the walls echoed.

"I still have no clue what you are talking about Harry", she said calmly.

Just then Ron perked up. He had to say something; this was driving Harry nuts to the point he might explode. Never in his 4 years of knowing Harry did he ever see him like this.

Harry had fought giant snakes and huge spiders, but never once shown this type of anger. Including towards his own sister.

"We've just discovered something", he rubbed his hands together looking up at Hermione.

"Discovered something? About Malfoy?", Ginny looked at him.

"As in, We've just found out Ellie has been in a 4 year relationship with Malfoy"

Hermione grasped, held her hands by her mouth. She never knew Ellie well enough like Harry but that's because of the different year between them. But she always heard good stuff about her from the professors and even Snape of all people.

Hermione knew Ellie was a bright witch, probably just like her mother; Lily. But never would she dream of this to happen.

Ginny was taken back a few steps, she felt like her whole world had been shifted on the spot. Her best friend, the one she is growing up with and who she shares a dormitory with kept this secret from her. She couldn't believe it.

"Come on this is Ellie we are talking about", she laughed. "This must be some sick joke or something!", she giggled nervously.

Ron looked at his own sister.

"We saw them together.. but I think Harry saw more before I even got there..", he looked up at him.

Harry was disappointed about the whole thing but also Malfoy for using her like this. He had roped her in some how to believe that she loves him.

The situation was made worse when Colin came running towards them with his camera in his hands like usual.

"Harry you better come quick", he panted.

"Why Colin?"

"It's your sister, Ellie, she's dancing with that Malfoy boy in the middle of the hall", he put his hands on his knees to slow his breathing down.

Harry quickly looked at Ron, he then darted in the direction of the hall. He had to stop this. Ron followed him closely behind. Then Hermione an Ginny stayed quite close to them as well.

The 3 of them were all trying to stop Harry from rampaging into the hall, making the whole thing worse, otherwise he would definitely lose Ellie then.

Hermione tried grabbing onto his shoulders to pull him back, Ron tried his robes but nothing worked to stop him.

They finally reached the hall. The entrance was covered by the 2 other schools that were here too. Just then Fred and George came out to Ron.

"We've just seen Ellie with Malfoy", they pointed in the direction of the dance floor.

Harry caught them, he could see them, he wanted to kill him. Taking advantage of his sister. She was so innocent in all of this.

The pair of them dancing on the floor together in slow motion, swaying and holding each other. Oh, Harry wanted to puke. He wasn't angry at Ellie; just Malfoy.

Whole room separated around them, there was nobody next to them. All the Slytherins were staring at Ellie and then all the Gryfindors were staring at Malfoy. Even Malfoys two best friends had their own jaws dropped.

Instead he carried on, Malfoy did, he held onto her and never let her go. Her head was buried into his dress shirt, smelling his scent. She missed him when they couldn't cuddle, it was the scent that drawn her to him whenever she was finding him. That soft, sweet scent.

He looked down at her and smiled, one hand on her waist and the other in her curls. Slowly stepping to the beat. This is what he had been waiting for, to show the rest of the world that she was his. Only his.


	4. 2 years later

**2 years later;**

Everyone knew that Ellie Potter was now with Draco Malfoy, nobody could split the pair up. Even when they had dark arts together or divination no teacher could.

Obviously Harry was not happy about this whole situation, he was still angry with Malfoy but he learned to keep shut when it came about talking about Malfoy around Ellie. He would only ever talk about him around Hermione and Ron.

This was his 6th year back at Hogwarts and things wasn't what they seemed. It was sort of tense. After the return of Voldemort; Everyone was on high alert. However what made Harry tick was the fact he saw Malfoy go down _Knockturn alley_ with his mother and the trio followed him to Borgin and Burkes.

Who ever went down there wasn't exactly up to no good. But he couldn't ask Ellie about this cause he might not have told her that he was in Hogsmeade that day. So instead he kept shut.

On the train towards Hogwarts they shared a cabin together. Ellie was sat across from Harry reading the Daily profit. He was itching to say something but he knew not to.

Ellie, then put down the paper and looked up at Harry.

"I'm gonna see Draco, okay?", she stood up.

Harry nodded at her.

"I'll see you in the hall", she said while leaving the cabin and shutting it behind her.

Harry leaned forwarded into Hermione with his elbows on his knees. Hermione picked up the paper and started reading.

"What was Draco doing with that werid-looking cabinet? And who were all those people? Don't you see? It was a ceremony, an initiation", he announced.

Hermione putting down the paper to see him, "Stop it Harry.. I know where your going with this", she said.

"Don't you see? It's happened. He is one of them", he protested.

Ron leaned forward to listen to him.

"A one of what?", Ron said confused.

"Harry is under the impression that _Draco Malfoy_ is now a death eater", she said sarcastically.

"Your barking! Why would someone like you-know-who want something with Malfoy?", Ron sneered back.

"So what was he doing in Borgin and Burkes? Browsing for furniture?"

"It's a creepy shop, he is a creepy bloke", Ron said.

"His father is a death eater, it only makes sense. And besides Hermione saw with her own eyes", Harry said while pointing at Hermione.

"I told you, I don't know what I saw", Hermione dropped her paper again after losing the page a second time.

Harry then got up while getting the cloak from the top of the cabin, he then opened the door and left the cabin with Ron and Hermione still inside it.

"I need some air", said Harry.

They both knew that since Harry found out about them both that he has been trying to make Malfoy fuck up ever since.

Maybe this was all the evidence he needed to stop Ellie from seeing him. Malfoy is bad news for her, after all Harry saw his father in the grave side while Voldemort returned.

He just didn't understand why nobody believed him. So he made his way to the Slytherin section to hopeful capture Malfoy.


	5. The Slytherin trailer

Harry made his way to the trailer. He saw Malfoy standing up wandering around the trailer, then he saw his own sister sat down with Slytherins. They got along with her only because she is dating Malfoy. Made him sick sometimes.

He looked at the dark powder. All the sudden the whole trailer went dark and black, everyone suddenly screamed and yelled.

"What was that? Blaise?", Malfoy looked around all panicked.

As Harry was under the invisibility cloak he made his way through the trailer.

"Don't know", said Blaise.

The dark smoke then disappeared. But Harry was no where to been seen. He made his way forward towards Malfoy while he had his body turned towards Ellie.

"Relax boys, it's probably a first year messing around. Come on, Draco. Sit down. We'll be at Hogwarts soon", this came from one of Malfoys friends; Pansy Parkinson.

Ellie looked up at Malfoy and she moved over, he then sat next to her and placed his hand on her leg. He sank back into the seat and didn't look impressed at all.

"Hogwarts. What a pathetic excuse for a school", he was not happy and Ellie knew this.

"I'd pitch myself off the astronomy tower if I had to continue for another two years", he was vile now.

This wasn't like Draco; Ellie thought to herself.

"What's that suppose to mean?", Ellie said cautiously.

"Let's just say you won't see me wasting my time in Charms class next year", he looked down at his fingers.

Blaise started sneering to himself.

"Amused Blaise? Let's see who is laughing in the end", he said so vile.

Then Malfoy looked up at the overhead lookers and saw a bag move. He grabbed Ellies leg tight and looked at her, gave her a peck on the lips.

Just then the train pulled up on the Hogwarts station.


	6. Malfoy and Potter

Draco then moved out of the way for Ellie to get up. She grabbed her coat and bag, placing it over her.

Malfoy then sat back down again in the same position, she looked down at him.

"You go on.. I wanna check something", he said so cunningly.

She nodded at him and then leaned forward for a kiss. He gave one back.

When the carriage was empty, he grabbed his briefcase and walked towards the door. Shutting it and pulling down the blinds.

He never he could say something now cause Ellie should of been halfway up the school by now.

"Did mommy ever told you it was rude to eavesdrop, Potter?", he turned around with wand in hand.

"Petrificus Totalus!", he pointed it towards the overhead.

Just then a crash happened on the floor, Harry came down with a thud. Hitting the tables and seats on the way down.

Malfoy stood back so proudly. He can't believe he got him. He placed his briefcase down and walked over to him, pulling back the cloak to reveal Harry completely frozen.

"Oh yeah, she was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin", he spat.

He stood up and stomped hard onto his nose.

"That's for my father", he picked up the cloak, "Enjoy your ride back to London".

He put it back over Harry so nobody could see him. Malfoy grabbed his briefcase off the table and then preceeded to open the door.

He looked down at the floor where Harry landed.

"I'll tell Ellie you went back home"

He shut the door behind him and walked off the trailer. Ellie was there waiting for him. He grabbed her hand and walk down the platform with her.

She held onto him and he leaned in for a kiss. Ellie had no clue of what just happened and Draco wasn't gonna tell her that he just broke her brothers nose.

"Everything okay?", she said.

"Everything's fine, beautiful"


	7. Great hall

At dinner, of the sorting, Ellie came into the hall with her robes on. Her Gryfindor tie made her stand out from the group of Slytherins she walked in with including Malfoy.

He kissed her forehead and let her walk to the Gryfindor table, that's where Hermione, Ron and Ginny were sat.

Ron was eating away like usual. Ellie looked around as she sat.

"Where's my brother?", she said.

Ron sat up with his mouth full of food like usual.

"Don't worry, he will be here in a minute"

Hermione clenching onto her book looked at him in disgust. And shaking her head. She then hit her book off his shoulder.

"Will you stop eating?!", she screamed. "Your best friend is missing"

She placed her book down and Ron looked up at her.

"Oi! Turn around, you lunatic", he said.

Ellie looked and saw her brother covered in blood. Hermione leaned into table.

"He is covered in blood again. Why is he covered in blood again?", Ginny said.

Ron put his fork down at the same time.

"Looks like his own this time", Ron said.

Harry then sat down next to Ellie and looked at her. She saw his nose. What had he done? Unless he walked into a door.

When Dumbledore started talking about Tom Riddle, Ellie looked over at Draco who had his head in his hands. He didn't look impressed at all.

She didn't know what was up with him but it wasn't him at all.


	8. Watching Malfoy

Harry was keeping close tabs on Malfoy this year. He was looking at the map that his father had left him.

He saw Malfoys footprints and followed him; all this time he was in bed listening to Ron talk about Ginny.

"What do you think he sees in her? Ginny?", he said.

Ginny Weasley had only just started dating Dean Thomas in Harry's year, basically the relationship was quite similar to Ellies but apart from least Ron actually liked Dean.

"Well what does she see in him?", Harry still staring at the map.

"Dean? His brilliant"

"You just called him a slick git not 5 hours ago", Harry said while pealing his eyes away from a moment.

"That's cause he was running his hands over my sister", Said Ron defenceless.

Harry continued to watch Malfoy. What was this guy up to? He wish he knew but it's not like he could of told Ellie.

Ellie didn't know half of the things Malfoy did, he didn't tell her most things anyway. He wondered what kind of relationship that was. He worried for her.

Then all the sudden he disappeared off the map, Harry turned over and took his glasses off. He watched him go off the map.

 _what are you playing at Malfoy?_


	9. Break up

Gryfindor vs Slytherin!

The match was amazing, Ron was a brilliant keeper. Of course, Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off him.

Ellie played on the team as a beater, she was really good at it. Malfoy stopped playing seeker ages ago and no one knew why, ever since the new term happened he stopped.

After the match everyone was in the common room chanting ' _Weasley'_ at the top of their voices. He played well and including with Harry as seeker as well they won the game.

Of course Ellie was no where to be seen. Instead she was down by the boys toilets waiting for Draco. He had been so off with her today and any other day really that she didn't know what was up with him. She feared for him sometimes.

She nearly gave up waiting for him; checking her watch on her wrist. Maybe he had forgotten they were gonna meet up after the match.

Just as she was about to leave, she saw a dark figure starting to walk down the corridor towards her. Draco was in his tight black suit again with the little Slytherin pin in his tie. The black suit threw off his blonde hair and made him stand out more.

He didn't look happy at all to see her; which is strange because when he sees her there is always a smile of some sort or at least eye contact.

"I was starting to wonder you'd forgotten about me", she giggled nervously.

He didn't walk into her for a hug or nothing, he walked straight past her. He turned around slightly and looked back at her.

"Follow me..", he said in a low voice.

She nodded. She waited for his hand while they were walking but not once did he offer it. She wondered why he was like this to her? Had she done something wrong?

But usually he tells her straight out if she has, this is why it left her confused and unsure.

She saw that he was making his way up the astronomy tower, keeping close behind him she made her way up.

In Dracos head he didn't want to do this, but how could he keep her safe anymore? He can't. Wishing there was some other way around this all. He has already lied to her about the task, lied about becoming a death eater, lied about what he truly doing in school. He wasn't what she needed anymore.

They made it to the top of the tower which over looked the lake, he carried on walking towards the barriers. Ellie looked around and found a place to seat. _Well this is new,_ she thought to herself.

He looked out at the lake and took deep breaths, "I'm sorry I'm like this at the moment Ellie".

She rubbed her hands together with the cold breeze attacking her tips.

"It's okay Draco", she said concerned.

He turned around sharply to face her.

"But it's not!", he rose his voice a little.

She was took back slightly from this, never has he rose his voice like this to her for ages it seemed. She was getting a little nervous now.

What was he talking about? Oh no.

"What you saying?", She said looking at him.

He looked down at the ground, he couldn't look at her.

"I'm sorry Ellie..", he walked a little forward.

She got down off the side and stepped back away from his arms.

"You breaking up with me?..", tears started to reach her eyes. "After everything we've been through!", she shouted through the tears.

He couldn't console her, she didn't understand that his hands were tied. He couldn't keep her safe anymore, he isn't the type of person that she feel in love with anymore.

"Ellie please let me explain", he tried to stroke her face. Her tears running down them like rivers. This brought tears to his own eyes, he never cried ever but seeing her break hurt him.

"It's not you..", he said.

She interuted him quick.

"It's not you, it's me isn't it?"

He looked at her and nodded.

"Your right. It is me. I'm not good..", he stroked her face.

"I can't be without you!.. Don't make me be without you, I can't cope!", she stuttered her words out.

He put his forehead against hers and kiss her lips. He knew how much she loved him and he admitted it too that he loved her.

"I'll explain more when I can, you need to trust me", he pecked her lips.

He made his way back down the stairs, Ellie was having a little panic attack to herself. She couldn't believe it; the man she loved was walking away from her. And he couldn't explain it to her why.


	10. The task at hand

Draco walked along the corridors, arms swinging on the his side. Now he should be able to complete the task; even without Ellie. He knows he doesn't want to seem evil.

He misses her of course but with the task at hand he doesn't want to see her damaged. He made his way back to the where he began.

The room of requirement. There was the cabinet, that's where the task should be complete.

Placing an apple in the cabinet, he shut the door on it. Then he lifted his wand and whispered ' _Hermiona netata passus'_ and just like that the apple was gone. It had been shipped to Borgin and Burkes; the other cabinet.

When he whispered the other sentence again, the apple came back with a bite in. He looked at it happy about it. Just not happy he had to break Ellies heart.


	11. Help me

At the bottom of the stairs sat Ellie. Crying to herself. Raking through her mind what Draco said, that he'd tell her the truth one day. Why couldn't he tell her now?

She wiped her eyes but tears still flowed from them. Just then Harry came walking down the stairs.

Ellie looked up at him and then back at her hands.

"Go on then.. say it", she said. "Say that your were right about Malfoy".

Harry sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in for a hug. She started crying again in his arms.

"How does it feel Harry? When you see Ginny with Dean?", she rubbed her face into his shoulder.

Harry looked down.

"Just like this"


	12. Katie

They were all in the hall together and having lunch, Ellie was sat with them for a change. Ron had only just got out of hospital as he had been poisoned by some sort of drink that was given by Slughorn.

She sat with Harry, Hermione and Ron. She couldn't exactly keep her mind of Draco. She loved him and it's not like she could switch her feelings off for him. She didn't waste 5 years of relationship for nothing.

Just as Hermione was explaining how Ron had split up with Lavender, Katie Bell came through the hall. As if she just got out of St Mungos after being hexed by a necklace in the three broomsticks.

Harry followed her.

"Katie, how are you?", he said holding the book that he had been carrying around for weeks.

"I know what your gonna say Harry, I've been trying to remember who hexed me.. but I just cant"

Just as she said this Malfoy entered the room coming towards him. Harry turned around to face him, Ellie looked at Harry and then turned to what he was looking at. _Draco._

He started to back away from Harry, as he did this he looked down at Ellie. She looked back at him with the tiniest smile ever. She still had to be civil to him.

Harry quickly walked past Ellie, following Malfoy out of the great Hall and into the corridors.

 **Review and comment about the story so far! Why would Ellie smile to him after the break up? would it be mutual ground?**


	13. Perfects bathroom

Harry had followed Malfoy until he reached to the boys toilets on the first floor. Malfoy stripped of his school jumper and turned on the taps to splash cold water onto his face.

He started crying. Not for the fact that Harry was chasing him because of that Bell girl but because of Ellie.. his sweet, beautiful girl. What was he to do?

He shouldn't of made things difficult for himself last night but he couldn't help it, he had to find her, he had to apologise to the one thing he completely adored more in the world. The only thing that kept him going even with the dark mark on his arm.

Not even Potter could destroy his mood right now. But he wished he would leave him alone so he could complete this task.

Malfoy went to turn around to throw a shot at Potter, he didn't want him anywhere near him. When he turned with wand in hand; he wasn't greeted by Potter.

"Ellie..", he lowed his wand.

She looked at him blankly, Harry had lost Draco in the corridors but Ellie knew where he would of ended up. Only because nobody came to the perfects bathroom she just knew that he would.

It was his only place to think.. including at a time like this. He stood there staring at her, he then turned back around and proceeded to cry again. She knew _where he was?_ But then again he remembered last night.

When they broke up it was weeks ago, so why would last night matter to him more? What did happen last night?

 **Reviews!!! What did happen last night??**


	14. The holidays (Sexual)

It had been weeks since they spoke and Ellie was becoming more tired of his games. She missed him. While in her room in the Gryfindor she came out of the bathroom, her hair was wet from washing it earlier. She was in her nightie when she sat on her bed brushing away at her ginger/brown locks.

She had her own room to herself as everyone had gone home for the holidays and they would be back tomorrow. Ellie didn't have a home; she had adoptive parents of course but not a proper home.

Her parents knew she spent the most time of the holidays being with Harry so they didn't bother bringing her home when she would just be pining over him all the time.

In her room was a little burner and that's where she placed her towel after wiping the water out of her hair. Walking over to her dresser she sat and placed her brush down, on there was photos. Moving ones.

One of her real parents; the same one Harry has. She didn't know why she still had the photo of her and Draco still on her dresser, she looked at it and smiled slightly. It was took from the Yule ball, the first ever proper day they came out together as a couple.

Just as she glanced away for a moment she looked up at her mirror and she scared herself. **_Draco!_** she put her hand on her chest in fright. Turning around she saw him standing at the doorway of her room.

"Draco? How did you get in here?", she looked around surprised.

He quickly shut the door behind him and walked over to her, walking to her bed he sat down on it. Looking around to make sure nobody was here.

"It's easier then you think, but less of that, I had to come and see you", he was sat in his black suit. A suit that Ellie loved alot on him as it made him very dashing.

"We haven't spoken in weeks!", she said while getting up off her chair and walking over to the boiler to change around her towel.

He stood up after her.

"I know and I'm sorry I really am.."

She turned around to face him, she was not impressed with him. It's one thing speaking to her but speaking to her in the Gryfindor tower, in her bedroom it going way to far.

But then she caught sight of something down his sleeve. She glanced at it. Something black and dark. He knew what she was staring at so he pulled down his sleeve to cover it.

"What's that?", she was curious.

"It's nothing", he nervously giggled.

She stepped forward towards him and as she did so he stepped back. She couldn't see it, she couldn't see the dark mark. It would hurt her even more.

To know that he was working for a man that killed her parents would probably destroy her. But Ellie wasn't thick; she knew what it was. She had to see it for herself.

Just as he backed himself against the wall she became close. Until she was close enough she peeled the sleeve back to reveal what he was hiding.

"The dark mark?..", she looked up at him.

He looked down at her in sorrow. He didn't want her to discover this.

"Your working for him!", she shouted.

Malfoy quickly pulled down his sleeve and pulled her in close before she turned around. He started crying. Out of routine she pulled him into a hug, holding his head close to her.

They both sat on the bed. While Draco was crying in her arms, she began to think in her head why would he end it in the first place and now she knows why. Because of this. Because he didn't want her to know.

But things seemed to go quick, he looked up at her in her eyes. Grabbing the nape of neck he pulled her in for a kiss. She obligated. Grabbing him back she pulled him on top of her body, holding and tearing at his jacket.

He positioned himself to lie on top of her, he loved her and if this was the way to prove it to her then he will. His hand started to go slowly underneath her nightie, she felt him do so and pushed him back a little.

"Draco.. you seriously want this?", she said in a breathlessly voice.

He placed his forehead on hers.

"I want you.. Ellie Lily Potter"

She smiled at him, pulling him back down for a bigger kiss. He wrapped her legs around his waist. Taking off shoes, socks and jacket in the process.

Truthfully she has never ever saw Draco naked or even half naked before, it's the first time she's ever felt or been under a man before. She undid his tie and thrown in on the floor next to her bed, he proceeded to take off his trousers while undoing the belt that held them up.

Then came the shirt.. she began to undo it to the bottom. Kissing his neck as she did so. He moaned ever so softly into her ear. But then he realised, _dark mark_.

She looked up into his eyes, she could see how much it pained him. When she took off his shirt it revealed the mark in its full gloom. She had never since the mark up close before.

He looked down at it; upset that it was in front of her. Instead she placed her lips on it and gave it a kiss. He was surprised.

"It's okay", she said softly, "Your still Draco.. no mark can define you".

His heart exploded for a change, here he was, a Slytherin inside a Gryfindors dormitory, nobody was here at all. Just them two and that's all he wanted; he loved her with everything he had.

Maybe he could keep her safe. He just has to be quiet about it and not let anything hint back to his aunt. But for tonight he didn't want to do not tasks at all, no fixing the cabinet, he just wanted to spend his night with the one that loved him for him.

 **\--**

They were both naked under the cover together, the bodies sweating, Dracos back wet. His fringe slightly damp.

Ellie quivering underneath him, holding onto him for dear life. Never had she thought of this including in school but she couldn't help it, he was _amazing!_ Oh god, that body too. The proper body of a seeker that's for sure.

He held onto her through it all, steaming her body forwards into a slow climax. His hot breath on her neck with his blonde hair slowly rubbing against her cheek.

His speed quicken. Her moans started to get louder and more demanding, wanting him to devour her in one go, putting him more into her hips with her legs wrapped behind his back.

He grunted, he was near his end. She was literally at her undoing right there, all it took was his sexy voice and she came undone straight away.

When she heard, _"All over me"_ , that was it! She was completely gone. Her back aching as she came, holding onto his strong shoulders, nailing his curve in his spine.

The scratches and feeling her undoing around him made him come to an end with a deep moan down her ear. He held onto her hand with their fingers intertwined with each other. Panting together, he leaned forward to kiss her lips and she invited him.

From her lips he went down her neck to her chest area, lying down above her heart; listening to it beat rapidly. His hand still in hers. With her free hand, Ellie ran his fingers through his blonde hair, feeling the damp of his sweat.

His forehead was completely plastered in sweat but she didn't care because after quitchich games he was always covered in sweat.

After a while he got off her and laid beside her, she was still on her back looking at the ceiling. Draco was just so focused on her. He looked at her while laying on his side.

Probing himself up on one elbow he just looked at her and her blank expression just made him laugh. He hadn't laughed in weeks.

"What you laughing at?", she smiled.

He shook his head while looking at her.

"Your amazing, you know that?", he said so canny.

"It's been mentioned a few times", very proud of herself.

He tickled her sides which made her laugh so much. She hated it when he done this but she couldn't help but laugh.

Only after a while did she finally fell asleep in his arms, he looked down at her, he couldn't sleep. He hasn't slept in ages it seems, but he just kept watching her, keeping an eye on her. It was the best job.

He kept thinking about the task over and over in his head, how could he do it? He knows he has to fix that cabinet. He is terrified of what the Dark Lord may do to him and his family, also if he ever found out about Ellie.. He doesnt even know another Potter exists.

He will kill her.

He has to protect her.

 **Question;**

 **Why do you think Voldemort doesn't know about Ellie?**

hint* Ellie is 11 months older then Harry.


	15. Dumbledore

Harry went with Dumbledore to the cave to find one of the Horcruxes that Voldemort had left. After holding onto Dumbledore after apparitioning from the cave; Dumbledore was quivering in Harry's arms.

Just then they heard the door rattled from down the astronomy tower, Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"Go underneath, trust me Harry", he looked concerning.

Harry went under the platform but to the point he could see Dumbledore through the hole in the floor. He heard the stairs and looked towards the direction, _Malfoy_ , that slimy git.

Draco held his wand out to Dumbledore and walked around the post.

"Good evening Draco", Dumbledore said. "What brings you here on this fine spring evening".

Draco looked terrified, "who else is here? I heard you talking".

"I offer talk to myself, have you been whispering to yourself Draco?", Dumbledore hinting at the fact Malfoy had been talking to Ellie.

Mean while Ellie was still fast asleep in her bed, thinking Draco was next to her still. But instead HE was here completely the task the _dark lord_ had gave him.

"Draco, you are are no assassin", he said smoothly.

"How do you know who I am? I have done things that have shocked you", shaking his wand at Dumbledore.

Then all the sudden the door opened again, up came 4 other people one was including Dracos aunt; Bellatrix Lestrange. Her hair all matted together in one black clump on her head.

"Good evening Bellatrix, I believe introduces are in a order", Dumbledore said.

"I'd love to Albus. But I'm afraid we are on a tight schedule!", she turned towards Draco, "Do it..".

Malfoy holding the wand in front of Dumbledore, shaking because of how scared he was, he didn't want to do it.

"He hasn't got the stomach, just like his father, I'll do it as it would be much quicker", other death eater perked up.

"No! The _dark lord_ said the boy is to do it! Come on Draco! Now!!", Bellatrix shouted at the top of her voice.

Snape came up the stairs, "No..".

Bellatrix looked at him in disgust, Draco stood back as he saw Snape. He was still terrified.

Dumbledore looked up at Snape, he knew that this was his end.

"Severus..", he looked at him. "Please..".

Snape lifted up his wand.

"Avada Kervada!"

Dumbledore went flying back, he was dead. Harry watched with terror in his eyes. He watched as Dumbledore dropped down the outside of the tower.

Draco quickly turned around and ran down the stairs in a panic, Bellatrix was soon to follow him close behind with the other death eater's.

Harry followed them at a range so they didn't know he was there.

Snape killed Dumbledore. And Malfoy watched him do so.


	16. Snape

They all ran through the Hogwarts corridors while students were still in bed. Malfoy had tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe he watched that and didn't know what else to do.

As they were passing the Gryfindor tower, he looked down at the entrance to it. _Ellie_ he left her sleeping. _She's gonna wake up tomorrow and realise I'm not there.._ he thought. More tears came from his eyes.

They made there way out of the castle and down the slope which took them through some of the forbidden forest. Harry running after them close behind.

"Hagrid!.. Helloooo", said Bellatrix with her childish voice.

Harry quick on there tail. He saw Malfoy walking along side Snape, Bellatrix standing in front of the hut.

" **MALFOY!** ", He shouted down the hill.

Draco turned around to see Harry following him.

" **SHE TRUSTED YOU!"** , Harry then slowed down a bit and held up his wand. " _Incartus!",_ he bellowed the curse.

Snape was quick to block it, he turned around to Malfoy who had tears in his eyes. Snape told him to go on. Bellatrix set the hut on fire and it went up in masses of smoke.

"Fight back, you coward! Fight back!", Harry shouted at Malfoy.

Bellatrix quickly casted a spell on Harry which sent him on the floor in a instead. Snape turned around to her, "The boy is for the _dark lord_ ", she turned around and wandered off. Followed by the other death eater's and Malfoy.

Snape left Harry on the floor, he looked up to the sky and saw the mark in the clouds.

 _Voldemort._


	17. Morning after

Dumbledore is now gone.

Hogwarts will never be the same again now that it's long reigning headmaster is now dead, all because of Snape who let is happen.

Little did Harry know Ellie had been sharing her bed with Malfoy for weeks, everytime he used to complete some of the cabinet he used to join her in bed.

It was a comfort to him but also nice to keep his mind off things, Ellie knew about the _dark mark_ but she didn't know about the task.

So when she finally woke that morning after Dumbledores death, she quickly ran to the loo as fast as her legs could take her. She threw up.

She just put it down to something dodgy she ate or eating to much powderpuffs before bed last night. The ones she shared with Draco. _Draco?_ Where is he?

When she came out of the bathroom, only of her dorm girls came in.

"Have you heard?", she said.

Ellie was confused.

"Heard what?"

"Dumbledores dead.. Snape killed him off the astronomy tower last night!".

Ellie's hands went on her mouth and all she could think about was Harry. She didn't know where Draco was. When the girl had left the room she proceeded to change, there was left a note by there picture at the Yule Ball.

She sat on the bed and opened it. It had wroten on it _For Ellie_ on the closed cover. She opened it and it read..

 _Ellie, I'm so sorry it has had to end like this. Last night like every other night with you has been amazing. What anyone tells you, or says about me, don't believe them._

 _I love you, my sweet princess._

 _Stay safe and kept out of harms away. I'll be back for you one day when the war is over; that I can promise._

 _Forever yours, Draco M x_

Ellie read this and she didn't understand it, what does he mean _war_? Or even what people would say about him. She was confused.

She knew in her head she had to find Harry thought, so whipping up her clothes she placed the note in her back pocket. Her wand was in her front right side pocket as it was easier to get out if needed.

Giving her hair a final brush through she felt it coming up again and ran to the Toilet. She sat on the floor next to it with her head against it, she wondered if it was even possible.

In the wizarding world you could create something to detect if you are pregnant. She found the ingredients and that's what she had, making the potion; you were supposed to drink it.

If your stomach turned purple you were pregnant, if your stomach turned blue or a greenish colour you wasn't. It was similar to the Muggle-born version of the test.

As Ellie drank it, she looked at her photo with Draco, she missed him and even wondered herself if he did it.

After finishing the potion she closed her eyes as she began to lift her shirt. She didn't want to look but she knew she had too.

 _Purple._ She burst out crying, sort of stunted breathing. She looked back at the photo and then at her stomach again, she didn't want to get attached.

Instead she walked to the floor long mirror and saw the purple, usually you can tell where the baby is from these potions cause it acts like scan.

There she saw it, sitting ever so carefully on her left side so tiny like a golf ball, her baby. She ran her hands over the fetus and began to stroke it like it was here already, then all she could think about was Draco and how could she tell him now? He was gone.

"Daddy left us, little one", her eyes began to fill up again. "It's just me and you for now, I'll keep you safe".

 **Reviews! Did anyone see that happen? So what do you think will happen next? And when will Draco know about the baby?**


	18. Tower and Horcruxes

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all on the tower at where Dumbledore died. Harry was next to the railing and Ron was sat down on the step.

Ellie came up the stairs to see her brother in distressed, Harry turned around to see her and she walked over to hug him. He held her tight and explained what happened last night to her, she couldn't believe it that Draco would of done it.

"Do you think he would of done it? _Draco",_ Ellie said softly.

Hermione came over to stand with them.

"No.. he was lowing his wand, in the end it was Snape. It's always Snape", he said.

He gave Hermione the locket in which they had to retrieve from the cave. She opened it.

"It's a fake, read it", he looked over the side towards the lake as Hermione read out loud.

"To the _dark lord, I know I'll be dead when you discover this. I have took the real Horcrux and plan to destroy it until you have met your match once more. R.A.B"_ , Hermione looked at Ron and then Ellie. "R.A.B?".

"Whoever it is they have the real Horcrux, which means this was for nothing", he looked out at the lake.

Ellie went over to him and whispered into his ear.

"Rons okay with it, you know, you and Ginny. But if i was him and I was around I'd keep the snogging to a minimum", Ellie said.

Harry chuckled a bit and he looked at her.

"I'm not coming back Ellie, Dumbledore gave me this task to do", he looked back at Hermione and Ron, "I don't know where I'll end up but I'll get in touch with you when I can".

Ron stood up and make his way over. Hermione looked Harry in displeased.

"When you gonna get it in your thick head", she bent down to look up at him, "You need us Harry".

He smiled to himself and held Ellies hand on the rail, all the sudden Dumbledores bird flew past over head, crying out.

The 4 of them looked out at the lake and understood the task they had to do, Ellie offer wondered why Draco didn't tell her but that was to protect her.

She promised herself she will get the time to write to him and explain, but first they need to find the real Horcrux before _Voldemort_ found it before them.

 **The last chapter of this book! What do you think??? Want me to carry on with it?**


	19. Thank you!

**Hey guys!** **I hope you enjoyed this part of the story but for all you keen, greedy, dramatic people if you loved this story why not go a follow the next part of the story.** **Yes, that is correct, I am starting to write the other part to this story because I don't like leaving anyone on an cliffhanger!** **In short summary; Part 2 is based off Malfoy Manor, the home of Draco Malfoy! There is also a shocking twist waiting to happen within the story.** **Check it out on my page :)**


End file.
